Timeline
The timeline documents important dates and events in the ''Witcher'' series, with the dates in human calendar are counted from the "Resurrection", a mysterious event mentioned in . For easier viewing and separation of canon/non-canon this page has been split into 3 sections. Only the main page is considered canon, the others are non-canon (like the games and TV shows). Between 2700 BR to 1240 BR * Dwarves arrive in the lands of Continent, the gnomes already have small colonies in Mahakam and Tir Tochair * 2230s BR - the Age of Migration, Aen Seidhe elves arrive on their white ships (if a phrase "2000 years before the arrival of humans" means the 2000 years before the Conjunction of the Spheres) * 1240s BR - The Age of Migration (if a phrase "2000 years before the arrival of humans" means the 2000 years before the First Landing) 230s BR * The Conjunction of the Spheres * Humans arrive in the world ** Dauk and Wozgor people settle in the Continent's north * Emergence of goddess worship in the form of Melitele, one of the oldest and most widespread systems of beliefs * Development of a written language based on elven runes and dwarven ideograms 1 * The Resurrection 760s * The necropolis at Fen Carn is created * Nordling people arrive in the north of the Continent, human civilizations already present in the other parts of the world (people also settle in the south) ** Known as the "First Landing" or "Landing of the Exiles", this event is very important in human history. Humans most likely came ashore at the mouth of the Yaruga and the Pontar Delta. Once on land, Jan Bekker was quick to discover and harness the Force found there and humans set up the first settlement. It took several hundred years for the elves to notice the growing threat posed by the newcomers Between 760s and 830s * Reigns of Dezmod and Sambuk begin simultaneously * The introduction of a new (twenty-four character) alphabet * The Novigradian Union is formed * Geoffrey Monck takes a group of children to be trained by the elves at Loc Muinne * Mages' seat in Mirthe is established * Massacre at Loc Muinne and Est Haemlet carried out by Raupenneck of Tretogor's army. Carnage at Shaerrawedd 830s * Raffard the White ends the Six Years' War between warring kings. While he does not officially rule, he becomes the first advisor to Temeria's mentally ill king, commanding power from behind * Creation of the Conclave of Mages and adoption of the laws drawn up by Herbert Stammelford, Aurora Henson, Ivo Richert, Agnes of Glanville, Geoffrey Monck and Radmir of Tor Carnedd * Formation of the Chapter and Supreme Council of Mages ** Executions of all those who do not recognize the Conclave and new laws. Raffard the White is among those killed in the ensuing conflict 840 * Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, vampire and good friend of Geralt, is born 950s * The first witchers are created by the renegade mages Alzur and Cosimo Malaspina 1060s * Aelirenn's Uprising ** Dilapidation of Shaerrawedd 1112 * The witcher Vesemir is noted as being active in fulfilling the duties of his profession during this year 1133 * On Birke, in the village of Sylvan Dam, the prophet Lebioda delivers a sermon to his students 1140s * King Radovid III, looking for resources to wage war against Aedirn, decides to tax the Appanage of Kovir. The Appanage declares itself as the independent Kingdom of Kovir, resulting in war between the new kingdom and Redania. Despite support from ally Kaedwen, the war ends with Kovir's victory and the First Treaty of Lan Exeter is signed * The mage Cregennan is murdered in Foam, Lara Dorren gives birth to their child and dies of exhaustion in the woods near Tretogor. Queen Cerro of Redania adopts the half-elf girl and named her Riannon ** Lara's death triggers another war between elves and humans, fostering racial tension that continues through the 13th century 1150s * Aedirn conquers Dol Blathanna * The Houtborg triplets are born * Falka's Rebellion * Goidemar's troops assault Houtborg castle 1155 * Coram II is born 1170s * Outbreak of the Black Death plague in Vizima and Princess Adela dies helping priests in the hospital * Prince Amavet is cruelly murdered by Count Roger Kameny and his men * Roger Kameny is subjected to torture and torn apart by horses. This incident prompts the Temerian nobility to rebel which is suppressed by the intervention of Cidarian forces led by King Liam * Prince Amavet's illegitimate children, Muriel and Crispin, are born 1173 * Belleteyn (night between 30 April and 1 May) - Yennefer of Vengerberg is born 1177 * Coram II and Fiona are married 1179 * Corbett is born 1190 * Coram II ascends the Cintran throne 1190s * Crispin disappears without leaving a trace in Metinna * Muriel and Robert Garramone are married 1198 * Corbett ascends the Cintran throne and marries Elen of Kaedwen * Dagorad is born to Corbett and Elen 1200 * In the village of Forest Dam, an obelisk is erected by Spyridon Apps to commemorate the prophet Lebioda's sermon there sixty-seven years prior 1203 The Borsodi brothers officially enter business, trading horses and livestock from a shed in the countryside 1210 * King Corbett of Cintra passes away and his only child Dagorad ascends the throne 1211 * Esterad Thyssen is born * Roegner of Ebbing, Ciri's grandfather, is born 1212 * Kobus de Ruyter is born 1217 * Calanthe, Ciri's grandmother, is born 1219 * Sigismund Dijkstra is born 1220s * Audoen separates Hengfors from Kovir during the Secession of Poviss and forms there his miniature kingdom, which includes Arcsea 1225 * King Osmyk of Kerack passes away, his son Belohun ascends the Kerack throne 1226 * Virfuril defeats Medell's armies at Hagge 1228 * A group of dissidents forms against Fergus var Emreis, with Vysogota of Corvo as one of its leaders * Olaf Stigvason is born 1229 * Dandelion is born 1232 * Death of Dagorad of Cintra, coronation of Calanthe 1233 * Battle of Hochebuz 1234 * Peter Evertsen is born 1235 * Roegner of Ebbing and Calanthe are married 1236 * Roegner of Ebbing is saved from death by Duny, going by the name "Urcheon of Erlenwald", who invokes the Law of Surprise as his payment * Pavetta, Calanthe and Roegner's daughter, is born 1238 * Esterad Thyssen and Zuleyka of Talgar are married 1239 * The beginning of the Northern Wars, annexation of Ebbing * Houvenaghel is born * Adda the White is born 1240 * Windhalm of Attre is born 1241 * The massacre in Lello, enacted by the witcher Brehen, takes place 1242 * The Brotherhood of Sorcerers employ the services of the jurists Codringher and Fenn in discrediting the witness of a scandal known as "The Grain Scam" 1245 * June-August - events of the novel (according to a year mentioned in the in-novel letters, inconsistent with dates from the Saga) 1246 * Roegner of Ebbing dies 1248 * Angoulême is born * Hjalmar an Craite is born 1249 * Carthia van Canten is born 1250 * Shani is born 1251 * Unknown time before Season of Storms, the short story "A Shard of Ice" takes place * June-August - events of Season of Storms (calculation based on the rest of books) 1251 * The short story "A Question of Price" takes place * Duny and Pavetta, Ciri's parents are married * Eist Tuirseach and Calanthe are married 1252 * Belleteyn (night between 30 April and 1 May) - Princess Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon of Cintra is born. She is better known as Ciri or the Lion Cub of Cintra 1255 * Radovid V is born 1257 * Calanthe breaks the engagement of Prince Windhalm of Attre and Ciri * Death of Pavetta and Duny at Sedna Abyss * Engagement of Prince Kistrin of Verden and Ciri * Emhyr var Emreis overthrows and executes the Usurper, taking again control of the Imperial throne 1258 * Akerspaark dies * Duke Raymond of Toussaint begins his reign of the duchy 1260 * Anton de Creigiau the Bearded dies 1261 * Dandelion travels to Toussaint and meets Duchess Anna Henrietta and the two become romantically involved from Belleteyn to the summer solstice. 1262 * The short story "The Sword of Destiny" takes place * Calanthe break engagement of Prince Kistrin of Verden and Ciri 1263 * Engagement of Prince Radovid V of Redania and Ciri * Vizimir II breaks the engagement between the pair * July, the Nilfgaardian Empire invades the Northern Kingdoms * Battle of Marnadal, death of Eist Tuirseach * Slaughter of Cintra * Calanthe, Ciri's grandmother, commits suicide rather than surrendering to the Nilfgaardians * Battle of Sodden Hill 1264 * The short story "Something More" takes place 1265 * Ebbing confederation insurrection takes place * Duke Raymond of Toussaint dies, his wife Duchess Anna Henrietta takes over 1267 * Major events in , , and take place * Vizimir, Meve, Foltest, Demavend, and Henselt meet secretly at Hagge * Cintra rebellion takes place. Windhalm of Attre is executed in Cintra. * July - Thanedd coup; Nilfgaardian Empire invades Dol Angra valley * Attre rebellion and Metinna rebellion start * 5th August - the Lodge of Sorceresses is formed by Philippa Eilhart and conspires to wed Ciri to Tankred Thyssen of Kovir in order to create a country ruled by magic, eventually hoping to eclipse Nilfgaard in might * 31st August - The Battle for the Bridge on the Yaruga takes place. * 9th September - The Rats confront Leo Bonhart in the village of Jealousy and are killed in combat. * 27th September - Vysogota of Corvo discovers the wounded Ciri and takes her back to his cottage to recuperate. * 31st October - On Saovine Eve, Ciri kills several members of Stefan Skellen's gang in a tavern in Dun Dare. In his cottage, Vysogota passes away. 1268 * Major events in take place * Red comet, first week of March * March - Battle of Brenna takes place * The Second Northern War ends * Assault on Stygga Castle * 2nd April - Peace of Cintra – a peace settlement treaty ending the Nilfgaard wars, is signed * 6 or 7 June – the Rivian Pogrom, Geralt of Rivia is apparently killed by an angry peasant mob, his body is never found. Yennefer of Vengerberg appears to die trying to heal him. The pair were taken by Ciri to a pocket dimension and left there to heal and live their lives in peace. * 22nd September - Joanna Selborne appears before imperial officials in the High Tribunal of the Eternal Empire and testifies regarding the events of the previous year. * First outbreak of plague * Attre rebellion ends 1269 * In Maribor, Milo "Rusty" Vanderbeck contracts the plague and passes away in the arms of Iola the Second. Four days later, she passes away from the plague alone. 1272 * Second outbreak of the Catriona plague * Beginning of the witch hunts 1276 * The end of the witch hunts 1290 * Peter Evertsen is promoted to imperial treasurer of the crown 1294 * Third outbreak of plague End of the thirteenth century * Beginning of climate change 1301 * Peter Evertsen is falsely accused of misappropriation of imperial funds, found guilty, imprisoned and executed at Winneburg Castle * Morvran Voorhis ceases being Emperor of Nilfgaard * Jan Calveit becomes Emperor of Nilfgaard * Jan Calveit appoints Houvenaghel burgrave and director of mines in Venendal and as reward for services rendered gives him the office of mayor of Neveugen * Houvenaghel dies 1309 * Start of the War of the Unicorns 1318 * End of the War of the Unicorns 1328 * Emperor Jan Calveit posthumously rehabilitates Peter Evertsen 1331 * Death of Stella Congreve 1340 * Death of Shani 1350 * the Haak invasion, rumored to have been predicted by Ithlinne 1373 * Young Nimue verch Wledyr ap Gwyn travels to Aretuza * Geralt of Rivia kills one of the last idrs in Magpie Forest 1432 * Flourens Delannoy is born 1460 * Flourens Delannoy becomes librarian and secretary to the imperial court 1476 * Delannoy becomes a professor at the academy at Castel Graupian 1510 * Flourens Delannoy dies ar:الخط الزمني de:Geschichte (Chronik) fr:Chronologie it:Cronologia della saga Witcher nl:Tijdlijn pl:Historia pt-br:Linha do tempo ru:История uk:Хронологія Неверленду Category:History